


witch

by Destroy_Roy



Series: Apex Monster AU [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Arachnoid Rush Octane | Octavio Silva, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pregnancy, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Crypto | Park Tae Joon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroy_Roy/pseuds/Destroy_Roy
Summary: taejoon fucks the bounty hunter and gets caught by the witch.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Apex Monster AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970476
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	witch

taejoon bites into the shoulder of the bounty hunter. pulls that stupid cowboy hat off before tossing it aside. the man sighs beneath him. sags.   
his cock finds its way into the hunter's tight ass and he groans. he feels so good. its almost enough to make up for his annoying mouth.  
"s-say...you weren't joking about being a vampire were you?"  
"i was not." taejoon leans away from him. digs his sharp nails into the man's skin to draw even more of his boring, standard blood. "that makes you an idiot for not noticing."  
he had parted ways with this bounty hunter months ago, but thanks to octavio's pregnancy he still needed someone to feed on. now that he could no longer drink from the arachnoid without the risk of hurting his unborn children he had sought out the familiar scent of elliott witt.  
elliott was looking for some mad doctor, but would not be finding him any time soon. not with taejoon's cock pounding into his ass and hitting his prostate over and over. the foolish human lets out a husky moan and taejoon bares his fangs.   
he won't taste as good as octavio, but he is food. and for now, he is a fucktoy. he has a little longer to serve his purpose until taejoon kills him.  
the bounty hunter probably would have killed him if he did not trust him. after all they had "known" each other for about six months now and taejoon had not plunged his fangs into him yet. that plus the toxin he released into the bodies of his victims left elliott relaxed and enjoying the pleasure of his thick cock. if only octavio could suck it up like him and be a good little bitch too.  
taejoon angers as he thinks of the arachnoid. speeds up in his thrusts. the thought of the younger man clenching on his cock is angering to him now after the stunt he pulled that day.   
he feels so much anger and so much hunger. cums into elliott's ass with a shout and wastes no time in resuming his thrusts. he's frustrated sexually. has grown accustomed to having his desires fullfilled by whatever poor soul he has under his charms.  
octavio won't put out anymore. not that he ever willingly did. but taejoon did not want a repeat of that one night. wanted to punish the arachnoid to let him know who was the one in control here but didn't want to hurt the life inside him.  
not yet.  
he cums again. fills the stupid whore's ass up. hears him stutter and moan weakly.  
"oh, you ain't messin' around.."  
taejoon rolls his eyed. wastes no time in biting his neck, drinking. draining. the bounty hunter struggles weakly, panicking.  
"h-hey.."  
he knows that he is going to die. there is nothing he can do to resist taejoon.  
he drinks that mediocre blood as the bounty hunter shouts: "renee!"  
suddenly, blue light fills the air. a pale woman emerges from a swirling vortex, and taejoon feels fear in his heart. a witch.  
he is a vampire, and a strong one at that. but not even he can compare to a magic-user.  
he lets go of elliott's weak body. it is now pale. he backs away as the woman wraps her arms around it and fixes him with a blank stare. flames burst around him and he hisses as she steps back into her portal. she is gone.  
at least taejoon had been able to satisfy both his hunger and his sexual appetite. he flies home. turns back into a humanoid as soon as he sets foot on his estate. can smell octavio from here.  
that little arachnoid...  
he finds the beast eating fast food in his room. taejoon scowls at the burger wrappings. thankfully octavio has not noticed him, too busy staring at at his screen. all eight eyes are transifxed by the violent stunts being shown.  
his stomach has gotten bigger. he is now more obviously pregnant. taejoon estimates he has maybe two or three months before giving birth.  
he glides down the halls and prepares a proper meal. lightning quick thanks to his vampirific speed. when he returns octavio is curled up in his web.  
"i have brought food." taejoon says bluntly. octavio scowls at him.  
"why?"  
"because of the junk you eat."  
"whats it matter to you?"  
"you may have forgotten, but you're bearing my children."  
octavio sniffs the air. his scowl doubles. "you fed today?"  
his lips curl ruefully around his fangs.   
"and fucked."  
"i should have known. pig."  
octavio spits at him. its tinged purple. "leave me alone."  
taejoon wants to touch the other man. feel his stomach. sense the life pulsing beneath his fingertips: but he cannot. octavio is fiercly protective of their children despite hating taejoon.  
he turns to go back to his room but octavio calls after him.  
"who did you..?"  
"the bounty hunter." he pauses. "and a witch saw."  
there was silence. then octavio laughs cruelly.  
"i hope you get what you deserve."  
"and i hope to fuck you in every single one of your holes when this nightmare is over." taejoon has lived for 500 years. he has no room in his heart to he kind or considerate anymore. he just wants what he wants. and what he wants is to feed from the arachnoid and pleasure himself with it.  
it's all the beast is good for, after all.


End file.
